Retrouvailles d'un père et sa filee
by my-only-words 2
Summary: Aiko, jeune fille pleine de vie, est à la recherche de son père dans l'espoir de reformer sa famille séparée par la mort. Mais quand enfin elle le rencontre et apprend à le connaître, elle prend peur de sa réaction et hésite à lui avouer sa véritable identité.


Une jeune fille marchait indolemment dans les rues du Rukongai, sifflotant un air jovial qui lui trottait dans la tête elle se nommait Aiko Yoshikawa, portait une longue chevelure brune ondulée hérité de son père qu'elle avait négligemment attachée en une haute queue de cheval, et de magnifiques yeux bruns entourés d'or qui lui venaient de sa mère.

Ils étaient tous trois morts loin dans le passé, tués par la famine et la guerre malheureusement, leurs âmes avaient été séparées et la sienne avait été matérialisée plus de 150 ans après son décès. Lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience, elle était seule et perdue, sans aucun moyen de retrouver ses parents. Elle n'avait alors que 14 ans et n'avait d'autre idée en tête que de rechercher ses parents et c'est ce qu'elle fit pendant 5 ans. Durant ces 5 années, elle développa sa force spirituelle afin de pouvoir se protéger des dangers qu'elle rencontrait elle apprit le kido sans savoir ce que c'était, combattit des hollows et devint une bonne combattante et une redoutable adversaire.

Durant son périple, elle questionna les gens qu'elles croisaient à propos de son père et de sa mère, et, alors qu'elle perdait espoir, obtint enfin une réponse. Elle lui venait d'un garçon qui rêvait de devenir shinigami il lui avait raconté que son père - qu'elle n'avait bien-sûr pas présenté de la sorte - était un shinigami. Elle le remercia chaleureusement pour son aide et se mit en route pour le Seireitei dans la ferme intention de revoir son père.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant l'enceinte qui entourait les quartiers des shinigamis, légèrement surprise qu'un mur de 30 mètres de haut soit tombé du ciel, elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'un homme gigantesque arriva devant elle.

« Je suis Jidanbo, le gardien de cette porte que seuls les shinigamis ont le droit de franchir, tonna le géant en observant la frêle petite chose qui avait déclenchée sa venue. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Aiko Yoshikawa, j'ai 19 ans, 1m73 pour 57kg, mon groupe sanguin est le -

- Pas besoin de te présenter aussi formellement, je voulais juste ton nom, la coupa Jidanbo. Tu m'as l'air sympathique mais malheureusement je ne peux laisser entrer personne.

- Personne de personne ?

- Même pas une souris, affirma-t-il. »

Aiko soupira, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin et toutes ses recherches pour se voir claquer la porte au nez ! Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis trouva une solution. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et pointa le géant de l'autre :

« Je suis venue voir mon père alors écartes-toi ou je passe de force ! »

Jidanbo cligna des yeux, assimilant la nouvelle information : cette enfant était venue pour voir son père ? Il était quasiment impossible de retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille à la Soul Society et elle disait qu'elle savait où était son père et que, par-dessus tout, il était un shinigami ?

« Ton père est un shinigami ?

- Ouep, sourit Aiko.

- Et il sait que tu es là ? fit le géant de plus en plus confus.

- Pas encore, continua la jeune tout sourire dehors.

- Qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ?

- Tu m'accuses de mentir ?! Tout ça parce que je suis une fille c'est ça ?! Le sexisme ce n'est pas bien, et si je me souviens bien, plusieurs capitaines sont des femmes et d'un niveau bien supérieur au tien ! Alors me mépriser parce qu'on n'est pas du même sexe c'est un peu facile, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Euh, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit … fit Jidanbo totalement déconcerté par le caractère de la jeune fille.

- Mais tu l'as pensé, l'accusa Aiko en s'approchant de lui.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Oh que si.

- Mais non, se défendait tant bien que mal le shinigami.

- Ne mens pas. Je sais que tu l'as pensé, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui. »

Jidanbo était tellement désorienté par elle qu'il ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle avait fait exprès de l'absorber dans ces chamailleries enfantines pour se diriger vers la porte toujours ouverte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle la passa sans cesser de le contredire qu'il s'aperçut de sa négligence, elle le remercia en rigolant de l'avoir laissée entrer puis partie sans demander son reste. Elle fila à toute allure dans le Seireitei, si bien que Jidanbo crut qu'elle utilisait le shunpo.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être en sécurité, elle ralentie le pas et se remit à marcher tranquillement. Elle observa ce qui l'entourait : tous les murs étaient blancs, tous les toits étaient en tuile orange et toutes les personnes qu'elles croisaient portaient une tunique noire fermée par un obi blanc et un katana à la ceinture. Ils la dévisageaient mais ne s'arrêtaient pas pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là elle le remarquait à peine, trop absorbée par son ''exploration'' pour s'en apercevoir. Après une petite heure de marche entre les maisons, elle déboucha sur un espace dégagé recouvert de sable qu'elle associa à un terrain d'entrainement.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et réfléchit f à ce qu'elle venait de faire : elle avait pénétrée sans autorisation dans le Seireitei, s'était perdue et n'avait, en fin de compte, aucune idée de comment retrouver son père. Elle n'avait que son nom et ne pouvait pas demander plus d'informations sans se faire arrêter et emmener en prison, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de retrouvailles qu'elle espérait. S'allongeant dans l'herbe fraîche, elle contempla les nuages glissant au rythme dans le ciel, tel une feuille sur le courant d'une rivière. Elle se perdit dans l'infinité céleste et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était tombée et les étoiles brillaient de milles feu Aiko s'étira longuement en bâillant, puis rabattit un genou vers elle en posant son coude dessus. Elle avait fait un rêve durant lequel son père la repoussait et lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la revoir. Elle songea quelques instants à cette probabilité et une larme perla au coin de son œil : que ferait-elle si cela se passait ainsi ? Elle reconsidéra un instant ses plans d'aller le voir, cependant elle tenait absolument à ce qu'ils se retrouvent et il était hors de question qu'elle fasse demi-tour maintenant. Une voix la coupa dans ses pensées : « Alors c'est toi l'intrus ? »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds pour lui faire face et avisa le nouveau venu : il était à peine plus grand qu'elle, blond, les cheveux court et un habit de shinigami comme les autres à ceci près qu'il portait une sorte de longue veste blanche par-dessus. Il souriait bizarrement et s'approchait lentement d'Aiko en la détaillant de la même façon qu'elle l'avait faite plus tôt. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant de bien-être.

« Rassieds-toi je ne vais rien te faire, sauf si tu me le permets bien sûr, rigola le shinigami. »

Aiko fit de grands pas de côté sous les yeux amusés du shinigami et s'assit dans la même position que celle qu'il avait surprise. Il y eut un petit flottement avant qu'elle n'entame la conversation.

« Tu connais un dénommé Shunsui Kyôraku ? »

Elle allait peut-être le regretter, peut-être son père la rejetterait-elle mais elle n'en aurait pas la certitude avant de l'avoir vu. Et puis, comme disait le dicton qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Elle se tourna légèrement vers le shinigami qui la regardait toujours avec son sourire de pervers.

« Peut-être, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, remarqua Aiko, j'aurais eu plus de chance en demandant aux oiseaux. »

L'homme rigola et se rallongea dans l'herbe, il trouvait cette petite amusante et, comme lui avait dit Jidanbo dans son rapport, déconcertante. Elle recherchait le capitaine Kyôraku mais ne savait apparemment rien sur lui que lui voulait-elle au juste ?

« Tu es sur de ne pas le connaître ? Insista-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le connaissais pas…

- Alors tu le connais ? S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ? dit-il en posant un œil sur elle.

- C'est-à-dire que… hésita-t-elle en cherchant une réponse à lui donner, c'est … personnel.

- Dans ce cas, moi aussi c'est personnel, répondit-il en reportant son attention sur le ciel.

- T'es pas sympa, bouda Aiko en lui tournant le dos. »

Il la regarda agir comme une enfant et trouva ça étonnamment adorable, il se leva en même temps que le vent et invita la jeune fille à le suivre. Elle refusa, bien entendu, en lui disant que s'il voulait la mettre en prison il allait falloir qu'il l'assomme. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux puis éclata de rire cette gamine était vraiment étonnante. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle et attendit bras croisés qu'il ait fini de rire.

« Je m'appelle Shinji Hirako, capitaine de la 5ème division et si j'avais voulu de mettre en prison pour ton intrusion tu y serais déjà, se présenta-t-il. Maintenant rentrons avant que l'un de nous deux n'attrape froid. »

Aiko remercia le ciel d'être tombé sur cette homme plutôt qu'un autre et le suivit en trottinant un capitaine, lui ? C'était quoi d'ailleurs un capitaine de division ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui pose la question.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite maison bien rangée de style occidentale, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en gloussant de surprise quand il s'enfonça sous son poids. Shinji s'amusa du spectacle qu'elle donnait en préparant du thé, il l'invita à boire et rigola quand elle se brûla la langue.

« Et donc, quel est ton nom ?

- Ah c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas encore présentés, remarqua-t-elle en reprenant du sérieux. Je m'appelle Aiko Yoshikawa et j'ai 19 ans.

- C'est jeune, songea le capitaine.

- Oui, ça ne fait que 5 ans que je suis à la Soul Society, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas m'occuper de moi ! J'étais débrouillarde même avant ma mort ! »

Elle rigola en prononçant ces mots, un rire franc qui étonna Shinji puisqu'il était plutôt rare d'entendre quelqu'un s'amuser de sa propre mort, surtout une enfant de 19 ans. Il la détailla pendant qu'elle soufflait sur son thé : elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés sur le sommet de son crâne, portait un pantalon noir serré qui avait l'air d'être assez chaud, un débardeur bleu marine surmonté d'un gilet à manches longues brun. Tout était fait pour lui laisser une grande liberté de mouvements et sa position bien que décontractée laissait apercevoir des muscles fins et solides. Elle n'était ni fragile, ni inoffensive et à ce que lui avait dit Jidanbo, elle possédait une rapidité égale à celle d'un capitaine. Elle lui avait dit être débrouillarde, qu'entendait-elle par-là ? Avait-elle vécu seule jusqu'à maintenant ? Elle l'intriguait vraiment cette fille…

Aiko regardait Shinji qui lui la regardait elle elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être fixée de cette façon et elle allait le lui faire remarquer quand il prit la parole :

« Tu as des compagnons ?

- Des compagnons de voyage tu veux dire ?

- Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

- Non, dit-elle en avalant une gorgée de thé. Pourquoi, je devrais ? »

Le capitaine de la 5ème se plongea dans ses pensées et n'entendit donc pas la question qu'elle lui avait posée. Voyant le questionnement intérieur de son hôte, la jeune fille soupira.

« Pose ta question, vas-y.

- Pardon ? S'excusa le shinigami qui revenait à la réalité.

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose me concernant qui te chiffonne, alors je te demande de poser ta question.

- Et bien, commença-t-il déconcerté par la vivacité d'esprit dont elle faisait preuve, tu as dit que cela faisait 5 ans que tu étais à la Soul Society, cela fait-il autant de temps que tu es seule ?

- On peut voir les choses sous cet angle mais je ne me suis jamais sentie seule, il y a tous ces gens que j'ai rencontrés et qui m'ont aidés alors on peut dire que j'étais seule mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Au début j'ai pensé que tu voulais venger un ami tué par le shinigami que tu recherches mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas…

- Non c'est vrai. Si je recherche Shunsui Kyoraku c'est parce que j'ai une question à lui poser, expliqua Aiko sans s'attarder sur les détails.

- Laquelle ? »

Elle s'attendait bien à ce qu'il la lui demande et avait pensé à lui dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais elle se ravisa, il n'était pas un mauvais homme même si elle trouvait son sourire inquiétant. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui donner la véritable raison, elle repensait au rêve qu'elle avait fait et où son père la rejetait bien sûr qu'elle allait lui révéler son existence mais elle avait peur d'énoncer la vérité, que ce ne soit pas le bon moment et qu'ainsi elle rate sa chance de reformer sa famille. Elle réfléchit longtemps avant de regarder le blond dans les yeux, jugeant du pour et du contre de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais finalement elle préférait avoir un allié dans cet endroit dont elle ne connaissait rien.

« Shunsui Kyoraku est mon père. »

Le capitaine en était bouche bée, ce qu'elle lui annonçait comme une évidence pour elle était tout simplement impossible, mais son regard était si franc et honnête qu'il ne doutait pas de ses paroles. Il reprit difficilement contenance, pour que ce vieil homme ait une enfant cela signifie qu'il l'a conçue avant sa mort, il y a plus de 200 ans. Shinji n'était pas surpris qu'elle n'apparaisse que maintenant dans le Seireitei, les âmes se mélangeaient dans le flux spirituel et les époques se confondaient dans les rues. Ce qui l'étonnait véritablement c'est la force qu'il a fallu à cette jeune fille pour se souvenir de son passé après autant d'années passées dans le flux des âmes. Ils discutèrent un peu sur ce sujet et quand il eut la certitude qu'elle était bien la fille de ce shinigami, il lui dit ce qu'il savait à son propos. Aiko était très enjouée de savoir son père un homme si fort et respecté, elle s'enflammait rapidement remarqua le capitaine.

Il lui offrit une chambre pour qu'elle y passe la nuit et lui promit qu'il l'aiderait avec son père, elle lui demanda une dernière faveur qu'il ne put qu'accepter : garder cela secret. Quand elle se fut endormie, il envoya un message au capitaine en chef lui disant qu'il avait retrouvé l'intruse et qu'elle était sous contrôle, il lui révélait ce qu'il avait appris mis à part l'identité sur son père. La réponse qu'il reçut le ravit, le capitaine Yamamoto lui ordonnait de mettre à l'épreuve cette intruse et de savoir si elle conviendrait dans leurs rangs. Le lendemain matin, il annonça la nouvelle à la jeune fille qui lui sauta au cou en comprenant qu'elle allait pouvoir rester légalement avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dise à son père et même après. Le capitaine rigolait, elle n'avait pas encore passé le test qu'elle se considérait déjà l'une des leurs.

Aiko avait suivi le blond jusqu'au lieu de la veille où ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'espace en cercle était recouvert de sable et entouré par une légère pente où l'herbe poussait. Une fois au milieu du terrain, Shinji expliqua qu'elle devait le toucher pour pouvoir intégrer les shinigamis. Il pensait que ça n'allait pas être facile pour elle, elle était beaucoup moins expérimentée que lui et ne possédait même pas de zanpakuto. Il remarqua les quelques shinigamis qui s'étaient rassemblés pour voir ce qu'il se passait et se mordit la langue en y voyant le capitaine Yamamoto, il voulait certainement voir à quoi ressemblait sa future subordonnée. En reportant son regard sur elle, il ne fut pas déçu de la voir analyser l'espace entre elle et lui, elle réfléchissait certainement à un moyen de le toucher.

Aiko se fichait bien d'avoir des spectateurs, ce qui la dérangeait c'était la longueur du sabre de son adversaire, il n'allait pas la laissée approcher aussi facilement et elle allait devoir être maligne pour compenser la différence de force, au pire elle utiliserait son arme secrète. Pour le moment, elle se contenta de son couteau, une lame longue comme son avant-bras qu'elle avait appris à manier avec agilité. Elle vit le regard troublé du shinigami quand elle l'avait pris en main puisqu'elle ne possédait pas d'étui, ça l'amusait toujours de prétendre à de la magie. Elle sourit au capitaine et la seconde d'après elle était à ses côtés, sa lame sifflant alors que le capitaine évitait l'attaque, pour sûr elle savait se battre, se dit-il en s'écartant. La jeune fille le suivait habilement, le forçant à reculer pour prévenir ses coups, elle avait repérer un creux dans le terrain où elle savait pouvoir le faire tomber. Le shinigami avait bien du mal à contrer tous les assauts de la brune, et se fut pire quand il glissa légèrement à cause d'un trou dans le sable. Aiko en profita pour balayer ses jambes et le faire tomber à terre, elle se redressa rapidement et allait placer sa lame sous sa gorge quand elle sauta en arrière. Shinji venait de sortir son zanpakuto, il souriait et la détailla de plus près elle l'avait amené à cet endroit dans le but de se servir de sa perte d'équilibre pour le faire tomber. Elle était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'il ne l'avait pensé la veille, ce petit test allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu pour lui qui n'avait même pas eu l'intention de dégainer.

Ça y est, pensa Aiko, il vient de comprendre mon manège. Comment faire pour le toucher maintenant… Elle s'accroupit au sol et posa sa main sur le sol pour y prendre du sable, elle se frotta les mains avec et réfléchit à sa future tactique. Elle roula sur la gauche, esquivant le sabre du blond et le contra avec sa dague lorsqu'elle s'abattit à nouveau sur elle elle se savait plus menue que lui et donc plus agile, elle sourit en trouvant la solution à son problème. Son raisonnement n'avait pas pris plus d'une seconde ce qui empêcha toute riposte de la part du capitaine : Aiko se servit de la force qu'il mettait dans son épée pour dévier le centre de gravité entre les deux aciers et l'utiliser comme un support pour s'appuyer et le frapper au visage avec son pied. Surpris, il desserra sa prise sur son sabre, permettant à la jeune fille de le récupérer grâce à un coup sur le nerf de son poignet ne perdant pas une seconde, elle reprit un appuie stable sur ses pieds en plaçant les deux lames qu'elles tenaient en ciseaux autour du cou du shinigami. « Touché. »

Il leva les bras en signe de capitulation et rigola, cette fille était très impressionnante, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était si douée et surtout qu'il se ferait avoir aussi vite. Elle lui tendit son sabre qu'il récupéra avec plaisir. Les hommes présents murmuraient sur le combat qui venait de se dérouler, ils étaient tous très surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait battu leur capitaine. Le capitaine en chef rejoignit les deux combattants qui discutaient en rigolant, il avait vu le regard de cette jeune fille quand elle tenait la vie de son subordonné, il était calme et réfléchi, si le blond avait été un ennemi elle l'aurait tué sans hésitation. Shinji lui avait dit que cela ne faisait que 5 ans qu'elle était à la Sou Society, il était impossible qu'elle sache se battre ainsi en un si court laps de temps, puis il pensa à ce jeune shinigami remplaçant et se dit qu'il y avait des cas exceptionnel. Il la toisa de sa haute carrure at lui dit :

« Aiko Yoshikawa, heureux de vous compter parmi nous. Bienvenue au Seireitei.

- Merci… »

Et c'est ainsi que la jeune Aiko Yoshikawa qui recherchait son père depuis 5 ans venait de se rapprocher grandement de son but. Elle souriait bêtement en suivant le capitaine de la 5ème division qui avait eu sa charge, elle se demanda rapidement si ça lui posait problème avant de remarquer que c'était lui qui lui a permis de devenir une shinigami. Son sourire s'effaça et elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda son - désormais - supérieur.

- Ben, je ne suis pas un shinigami. C'est vraiment bon si je m'incruste chez vous ?

- Si le vieux a dit que c'est bon c'est que c'est bon, et puis tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas être shinigami ici.

- Cool. »

Elle est vraiment étrange… pensa Shinji. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que l'ambiance va devenir plus amusante ici.

« Allons te présenter aux personnes de ma division. »

Quand le capitaine annonça aux autres shinigamis qu'il y avait une nouvelle venue parmi eux, ils déclarèrent devoir fêter son arrivée malgré les remontrances de la vice-capitaine Momo Hinamori. Ainsi, le soir arriva en même temps que de l'alcool et de la nourriture Aiko soupçonnait qu'elle n'était qu'une excuse pour ses gens afin de pouvoir boire et manger aux frais du capitaine. Elle resta dans un coin légèrement à l'écart avec 2 assiettes remplies de victuailles, elle n'aimait pas trop l'alcool, ça lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, mais elle adorait manger. Ils avaient l'air de tous bien s'amuser, sauf cette personne qui venait vers elle et se laissa lourdement tomber en soupirant. Hinamori n'en pouvait plus, son capitaine sortait tout le temps sans dire où il allait, laissant son travail en plan pendant des jours, et elle ne supportait plus son égoïsme et ce stupide sourire qu'il affichait à longueur de journée. Et voilà qu'une nouvelle qui n'était même pas une shinigami faisait dorénavant partie de ses subalternes.

« Hinamori-kun, tout va bien ? demanda Aiko.

- Non tout ne va pas bien, on n'a pas l'argent pour payer tout ça et on va encore être en retard dans la paperasse et j'en ai marre que cet abruti de capitaine fasse tout sans jamais rien me dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Toi, cet endroit, eux. Vous êtes amusants ici, cet endroit est plein de vie, rempli de personnes très différentes qui s'entraident au jour le jour comme une grande famille. C'est magnifique.

- C'est vrai, dit la vice-capitaine en regardant ses compagnons s'amuser, nous tenons les uns aux autres mais ça ne compte pas pour certains…

- Tu parles des anciens capitaines ? Tu étais proche de l'un d'entre eux n'est-ce pas ? comprit la jeune femme en se souvenant des histoires qu'on lui avait racontées sur les traitres de la Soul Society. Sinon, parle-moi un peu de toi Hinamori-kun. »

La soirée se finit dans la bonne humeur, les hommes dormaient paisiblement gagnés par la fatigue et l'alcool. Le vice-capitaine s'était finalement laissée aller à boire quelques verres en prenant part à la fête et Aiko se promit de ne plus jamais être là quand elle buvait parce qu'elle devenait un peu incontrôlable.

Perchée sur un toit, Aiko regardait le ciel et pensait à son arrivée ici, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec d'autre personne ni sous un toit, elle préférait grandement l'herbe fraîche ou les branches des arbres. Elle ricana, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très compliquée : un repas, une couverture et elle était contente. Aiko repensa à son père, elle avait l'impression que plus elle se rapprochait de son but et plus elle avait peur de sa réponse.

Shinji regarda sa nouvelle subalterne, il l'avait vue parler avec beaucoup de shinigamis ce soir et elle avait l'air de s'être bien amusée mais quelque chose le troublait, il y avait un problème avec cette fille. Elle cachait sûrement plus que l'identité de son père et il craignait que ce soit dangereux, depuis l'affaire avec Aizen il était devenu légèrement paranoïaque. Il devait bien le reconnaître il avait peur, peur de redevenir un monstre, peur de perdre encore tout ce qu'il avait, peur de ne plus être à la hauteur. Mais il devait se faire des idées, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille qui recherchait son père. Il retourna chez lui en trainant légèrement le pas, la nuit était si calme à la Soul Society.

7


End file.
